


End The Lies Elsewhere Too

by TheDestinyWay1000



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDestinyWay1000/pseuds/TheDestinyWay1000
Summary: Captain Marvel sets out to make things right in Asgard next after hearing how they're all too similar to the Kree.





	End The Lies Elsewhere Too

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Marvel was so amazing! So I had to write a fanfic for it right away, so why not have her go take care of Asgard too since they're just like the Kree? Hope you all like it!

The Allfather was most excited about his coming visitor to his kingdom. This visitor was known as Carol Danvers or "Vers" during her Kree days. Odin had heard her tales of her exploits crippling the Kree Empire and his "old friend" The Supreme Intelligence during their war with the Skrulls after learning the truth about her past.

Anyone who could accomplish that feat was worth a look even if she had mortal blood running through her veins.

After all, a chance for a new weapon to kill the old one he had locked away in Hel was an opportunity that couldn't be passed up.

So when she had arrived in the nine realms, he quickly had Heimdall invite and bring her to the throne room.

He prided himself in being a master of manipulation and this mortal would be doing his bidding in no time. Since Thor was always with his pathetic Avengers friends and Loki being an all-round disappointment, the Allfather was considering outside options to take care of his problems.

He just had to play his cards right.

"Greetings! Welcome to Asgard! The hero who has severely broken the spirit of those bloodthirsty and warmongering Kree are welcome here!" exclaimed Odin to his potential new puppet.

"Aw thanks, oh wise Allfather. It's a pleasure to be here in the glorious Asgard. Nothing like the Kree at all." Carol said sarcastically full aware of what Asgard was during her trip to the nine realms.

The way Asgard and Odin lied and oppressed the nine realms was not all that different from her experience with the Kree and their sadistic leader Supreme Intelligence. She imagined Yon-Rogg didn't fair to well upon coming home from his failure on earth and knew Odin treated his tools similarly.

"Why thank you! You are a very rare kind of mortal! Due to your heroics, Asgard has a similar problem. There is this extremely evil…." Odin started to explain before Carol abruptly cut him off.

"You mean Hela? The daughter use you raised to be a weapon and then locked away to cover up your lies?" said a not too pleased Carol while Odin started to panic at her knowledge of that. Too bad Thor failed to protect Frigga and let her die by those accursed Dark Elves. She would not be happy to hear how he lied about their daughter's true fate. After the Dark Elves were defetaed, he exiled Loki and never wanted to see him again and grew more and more disappointed with his situation with his new "first born".

However before Odin could react to his plans being put in jeopardy, Carol photon blasted the mural with all of Asgard's lies clear as day revealed.

It wasn't that hard to piece together how Asgard was really founded. The realms knew the truth, but Odin kept his people from that. Not like they were interested in the truth anyway, but the other realms were oppressed and asked for her help after hearing of her heroics in fighting the Kree.

She answered their call and learned many horrible things. Having been fighting a war of lies with the Kree, she vowed she would take care of the similar situation here in Asgard.

"I guess you and Asgard aren't that much different than the Kree after all, huh? I wouldn't be surprised if you the Supreme Intelligence weren't best friends?" Carol asked with a sarcastic smirk on her face that made Odin's blood boil.

Odin in desperation to keep everything quiet decided he would just have the mortal killed instead. Surely more pawns would come around?

"Aw clever little mortal. Too bad no one will ever believe you. General Tyr, take your troops and kill her!" Ordered Odin to Tyr while growing more and more nervous.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Surely you're already in enough trouble as it is?" Carol mockingly asked Odin.

"Don't just stand there! Kill her!" screamed Odin.

As General Tyr and his troops surrounded Carol, they couldn't help feel they were already losing as Carol flew up and jumped down and punched the floor causing a shockwave that knocked them all of their feet.

Flying skiffs then appeared through opening in the palace to try and pick her off there, but Carol flew up and punched and destroyed each one causing explosions that made Thor take notice as he was returning to Asgard.

As Carol made it back down to the palace floor, General Tyr and his troops got back up and tried to swarm and kill Carol.

Carol ran fast and punched and knocked out several of them. More troops came from both the east and west sides of the palace, but never made it far as Carol photon blasted both groups knocking them all out.

Lady Sif then appeared, but noticed the mural and Carol's impressive work in taking down Asgard's army.

"Are you going to fight me too?" asked Carol ready to wrap this up.

"Lady Sif, destroy her!" ordered Odin.

Carol photon blasted the throne that made Odin jump off in fear of his life. Of course, he wasn't all that pleased to see his golden throne torn in half.

Sif realized fighting Carol would be pointless and was distraught over having seen the mural.

"No, I will not. There's glory in dying in battle, but none in suicide." explained Sif.

"Father what's going on here! Who is this?!" asked an upset Thor arriving in the palace before seeing the mural. "And what's that?!" Thor screamed out looking at the mural and this peculiar woman with long blonde hair, brown eyes wearing a suit that had the colors red, blue, gold and what looked like a star in the center. She reminded him of someone else back on earth.     

"Right. Hi I'm Carol. Your dad has lied and is oppressing the nine realms. I'm here to "convince" him to loosen his grip. Of course, we can always get more extreme measures as your father tried kill me with his oh so mighty army." Carol explained as her hands starting glowing to empathize what happened.

"Father, explain what's going on!" demanded an angry and confused Thor.

Odin decided to teleport away to the Bifrost to get out of here before that mortal could harm him.

"Blast he got away!" screamed Thor greatly annoyed.

"No he's going to try and escape through Bifrost. Come and follow me." Carol said to his new ally, ready to bring his father to justice.

"Where to my king?" asked Heimdall to an out of breath Allfather.

"Anywhere but here! Hurry up!" ordered a panicking Odin.

"As you command my king." Heimdall said as he activated Bifrost and sent his king away.

Odin landed on some realm that didn't seem all that appealing, but at least he was the hell away from that mortal that could kill him.

Now he just needed to figure out to kill Carol and get Thor to calm down.

Odin's thoughts were interrupted by a voice he hadn't heard in fifteen hundred years that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Hello father." said the voice of his true first born.

"Oh shit." Odin quietly said panicking before Hela came up and punched him in the face.

Hela pinned her father against a tree and conjured up a sword in her free hand and pointed towards his neck.

"I've wanted to kill you for centuries, but I made a deal with a very powerful mortal on par with me to spare you in exchange for my freedom." Hela explained as she and Odin were teleported back to Asgard.

"Thanks for your help, Heimdall." said Carol as Odin and now Hela were back in Asgard.

"You traitor!" Odin screamed in anger at the Bifrost bridge guardian.

"I could no longer abide by what was done." said Heimdall before walking to the other end of room.

"Yes, yes. Enough chit chat. Does our deal still apply?" asked an annoyed Hela.

"As long as you behave, yes." Carol answered sarcastically.

"What deal is this?!" Thor demanded to know.

"Before I came here to help free the nine realms, I consulted with my good Skrull friend about how to resolve the situation since Odin wasn't likely to let the realms go. You, Hela and your adopted brother are to rule all nine realms together to make sure each of you each don't get too powerful and to loosen your grip on the realms. I found Hela after digging around, and while she wasn't all that happy about it at first, she was desperate enough to be free and maybe also have people that will actually stand by her and not use her as well. I know what that's like more than anything. " explained an almost sad Carol to a bewildered Thor.

"I suppose that could work, but how do I know my sister will live up to her role in the bargain?" asked a skeptical, but somewhat hopeful Thor.

"I made a deal, and not even the goddess of death can break her deals. And besides, maybe the rest of what she said is true." explained Hela with not hate and malice in her eyes, but somber and wishful for things to be different.

"Okay, we'll have to locate Loki since he's been exiled, but I think this can work. But what to do with father here?" asked Thor not sure of what to do with his lying so called father.

"The dungeon perhaps?" suggested Heimdall.

"Yes, that can work! And I have this good wizard friend on Midgard that might be able to depower him." said Thor with a solid plan.

"Now wait just a minute!" Odin started to protest before Carol came in and punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Just shut the hell up already!" Carol exclaimed tired of dealing with Odin.

"Aw thanks for that. Father's words can be very poisonous as we have seen." said an amused Thor.

"Don't mention it. Now I have to be going. Other people in the galaxy to save, you know?" said an eager Carol ready to get back to work.

"Oh of course! Thanks for all your help! You mortals are worth more than you have been given credit for." explained a grateful Thor as Carol shook his and his sister's hands.

"By the way, if you ever see a man named Fury, tell him an old friend says hi." requested Carol as she flew back out in to space to save others in need.

"She even knows the fair colonel! What an interesting and extraordinary mortal! She reminds of my Avengers friends!" exclaimed a very impressed Thor.

"Who's Fury?' asked a confused Hela while Thor simply laughed and said he explain later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed that! Can't wait for Endgame!  
> I hope everyone liked Carol reaching out to Hela. After all, they've both have been used as weapons in wars, so I figured Carol would understand what Hela's been through better than anyone.  
> Plus I really want Hela redeem herself ever since Thor: Ragnarok came out. : p


End file.
